royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NathanNutcracker/Minor Characters
Amy Amy is a sprite related to Jack and Beanstalk, who appears in'' The Unfairest of Them All. She is the guardian of the Beanstalk, especially during the HeXtreme Games. Appearance She has green skin, green hair, green clothes, green boots and even green teeth. Personality She is very strict about doing her duty, being called evil by the ogres who help her. But she also loves to rest, going to Beanstalk Bakery to buy a cupcake. She negotiates by exchanging feelings, ideas and emotions. Trivia *Feeling frustrated by her ogres companion, she negotiated her duty with Apple White for freedom to buy a cupcake. Alluring Charming Grandma '''Alluring' is the mother of King Charming, and when young, she married with Siegfried, turning him into a King Charming, Auspicious. She instructs granddaughters and daughters to be perfect Charming princesses. Appearance She is dressed in the palest of peach silks,her white hair is braided around her head. Her hands are softy as baby skin but her eyes are steely gray. Personality She loves spending time with her granddaughters, gathering to talk or playing damsels in distress. She is very proud of the beauty and ladylike behavior of her granddaughters. Family She is married with Auspicious Charming, and is the mother of King Charming, Fairest Charming, and Siegfried Charming, the grandmother of Daring, Dexter, Darling, Beloved, Bountiful, Breathtaking, Caring, Charity, Cherished, Courageous, Elegant and Errant, Fragile, and Fearless, Good-Enough, Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious and Gorgeous. Apple's Aunt Apple has an aunt mentioned in Fairy Tail Ending.Apple's aunt enjoys going on cruises to remote locations such as the North Pole. She also likes crafting imaginative tales, which often deviate from actual events. Personality Apple White's Aunt has an adventurous spirit. She has a tendency to exaggerate or stretch the truth, telling wild stories about her travels. Trivia *Apple notices that Meeshell isn't wearing footwear, and wonders if a giant squid took her shoes during her boat-ride to Ever after High. Apple then tells Meeshell what happened to her aunt once. Apparently, Apple's aunt went on a cruise to the North Pole, but a giant squid ate the entire boat. The squid spat out her aunt, but kept her shoes. Meeshell is confused. Giant squids were the opposite of mean; Meeshell had met several. They were actually quite shy creatures, but legends often portrayed them as dangerous beasts. The very last thing giant squids wanted to do was to attack anyone or anything. They preferred napping and weaving. And they certainly didn't eat boats or shoes. Auntie Step Auntie Step is Ashlynn Ella's step-aunt, and Cinderella's stepsister. Auntie Step visits Cinderella Castle during summer vacation, and it is Ashlynn's duty to prepare and serve her breakfast. Personality She is mean, nasty, vain and ungrateful. Family Ashlynn Ella is her step-niece, Cinderella is her step-sister, the Stepmother is her sister, Prudence and Charlotte are her nieces. Auntie Aesop Auntie Aesop is a high-level wizard, who writes witchcraft books in the advanced witches' language, Cursed Gibberish. Personality According to Evil Queen in The Unfairest of Them All, Auntie Aesop is bore and cheats at cards. Auspicious Charming Grandpa''' Auspicious''' is the father of King Charming , and as a young man, he had been know as Siegfried, hero of a serie of tales, outlandish adventures, and mythologycal thryumps. But he married a Charming princess, and so while one of his sons had inherited the Siegfried story, the rest became Charming princes. Appearance He is still tall and broad with a tremendous white beard that wiggles when he laughs Personality He is a wonderful grandfather and the great king to his kingdom. When he was a young man, he had been known as Siegfried a hero of a scenes of tales. Family He is married with a princess Charming, the Grandma Alluring, and the father of King Charming, Fairest Charming, and Lance Charming the grandfather of Daring, Dexter, Darling, Beloved, Bountiful, Breathtaking, Caring, Charity, Cherished, Courageous, Elegant and Errant, Fragile, and Fearless, Good-Enough, Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious and Gorgeous. Azure Azure is a book-only character, who makes her book debut in The Unfairest of Them All. ''She is the young daughter of ''Little Boy Blue, from the nursery rhyme with same name. Personality She's probably no older than two. She only can say "woofie", giggling. She is obsessed with dragons, so when she meet Nevermore she becomes very excited. Appearance She is a kid, being short compared to the students. It's safe to say she wears blue clothes. Family She's the daughter of Little Boy Blue Friends She is too young to attend Ever After High, but she already made friends, like Cedar Wood (her babysitting), Raven Queen and Nevermore. Barry Barry '''is a hair-stylist at the Village of Book End's Tower Hair Salon. Personality In Truth Or Hair, when Holly was fretting because she didn't know Duchess' usual haircut, Barry kindly helped her out. Trivia *In Truth Or Hair Duchess Swan tells Holly that she wants her usual haircut. Holly, not knowing what that is, begins to panic. Barry, seeing her distress, motions her over and tells her Duchess' usual haircut: she likes it trimmed, perfectly straight, one inch off. Then Barry says that maybe Holly needs a vacation. Later, Barry calls to inform Holly of bad news: clients are calling to cancel their appointments after the haircut with Duchess went horribly wrong. Beauteous Charming '''Beauteous is a Charming princess, and is the sister of Breathtaking, Beloved and Bountiful. She gets along with her aunt Fairest and her cousins Cherished and Caring. Beloved Charming Beloved is a Charming princess, and is the sister of Breathtaking, Beauteous and Bountiful. She gets along with her aunt Fairest and her cousins Cherished and Caring. Bill, the Lizard Bill, the Lizard is a character from'' Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. In Way Too Wonderland, he is one of the Queen of Hearts' birthday party guests Birch '''Birch' is a cashier at Ever After High's bookstore. He is a book-only character, having appeared briefly in Fairy Tail Ending. Personality Birch is friendly towards the students of Ever After High. He welcomes Meeshell to the school, and helps her get the supplies she needs. Appearance Birch has green hair and pointed ears. Due to his appearance, it can be assumed that he is at least part elf. Trivia *In Fairy Tail Ending, Apple takes Meeshell to the bookstore so she can get the supplies she needs for school. Inside, Apple introduces her to Birch, the cashier. He welcomes Meeshell, then hands her a MirrorPad. Meeshell is confused, as she had never seen a MirrorPad before. Later, when the two girls are exiting the store, Apple thanks Birch for his help. Birch say that it was no problem. Blue-Haired Girl The Blue-Haired Girl is the daughter of the Blue-Haired Fairy, from The Adventures of Pinocchio. Since fairies aren't like princesses and heroes, the Blue-Haired Fairy's daughter disappeared because she didn't want to follow her destiny, and now she's a lost memory. Without her, Cedar Wood would never become a real girl. Farrah Goodfairy couldn't let that happen, she flew to Cedar, because a Fairy Godmother helps as many fairytales as possible, especially her friends. Personality Apple takes Meeshell to the bookstore so she can get the supplies she needs for school. Inside, Apple introduces her to Birch, the cashier. He welcomes Meeshell, then hands her a MirrorPad. Meeshell is confused, as she had never seen a MirrorPad before. Later, when the two girls are exiting the store, Apple thanks Birch for his help. Birch say that it was no problem. Boreas Boreas is the previous North Wind, and is the father of Aquilona. Princess Aquilona was destined to take on her father's responsabilities, but she refused. Aquilona left her home, Boreas got old, and died, leaving the winds without a shepherd. Bountiful Charming Bountiful is a Charming princess, and is the sister of Breathtaking, Beauteous and Beloved. She takes her status as a Charming Princess seriously, and doesn't find funny the situations that damsel-in-distressing faces. Breathtaking Charming Breathtaking is a Charming princess, and is the sister of Beauteous, Beloved and Bountiful. She get along with her aunt Fairest and her cousins Cherished and Caring. Butternut and Pie Butternut an Pie are the four-years old twin sons of Cook, a Queen's Castle servant. They have hair as orange as Butternut’s namesake and faces as round as Pie’s. During summer break, a couple of days each week Raven babysat Butternut and Pie in exchange for heaps of pastries. Captain Greenbeard Captain Greenbeard is the captain from the ship which leads the students from faraway kingdoms to Ever After High. Meeshell Mermaid was one of his passengers in Fairy Tail Ending. She created a little wave with her magic and aimed it at the boat stern. The wave never crested, rather, it continued to push them along. Greenbeard had been grateful for her help. The narwhal he usually employed to pull the ship on calm, windless days was on vacation. Personality Hee is a very kind captain, who likes the passengers who don't get seasick. He is on good terms with his crew and passengers. Appearance He is a rugged-looking fellow, with deep lines around his eyes and mouth. Captain Hook Captain Hook is the cruel pirate king of Neverland who is the Captain of the ship The Jolly Roger. Madeline Hatter visited him in the Yester Day holiday, but she had to arrive back at school early because of the unwelcoming nature of the residents in Neverland, and her allergy to pirates. Card Professor Card is a staff member at Ever After High. He teaches Art & Craft and was a guard of the Queen of Hearts. Personality Since he used to tend to the Queen's roses often, Cedar Wood considers that he should know a lot about art. He normally urges the students to "find their voice" in art. Caring Charming Caring is a Charming princess, and is the sister of Courageous, Cherished and Charity. She gets along with her aunt Fairest and her cousins Beauteous, Beloved and Bountiful. In Once Upon A Time, she was drawn with "The Highest Tower" in the wait-to-be-rescued pratice Caterpillar The Caterpillar is a wonderlandian, who judges the undisciplined students of Wonderland High. He's the Caterpillar from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He uses meaningless logic to make his judgments. Personality He is a judge who values student discipline, even if his judgments are meaningless, and that distorts the "guilty" speeches. Appearance He is a fat caterpillar, who wears classic judge clothes and a white curly wig. Changeling Charity Charming goat a Changeling, a notoriously unstable and vengeful magical creature, and gave it permission to look like her. The changeling soon locks her away in her grandparents' dungeon in order to take her place forever. Dexter discovers the truth about the creature, and then fights against it, beating his first real monster. Charity Charming Charity Charming is a member of the Charming family. She does not like her family destiny, as she finds it unnecessarily melodramatic and would rather sit down somewhere with a good book than deal with the other Charmings' antics and expectations.In Darling Charming's story and Dexter Charming's story in Once Upon A Time, Charity buys a changeling doll to pretend to be her in order to get out of spending time with her relatives at the Family Ball. The changeling soon locks her away in her grandparents' dungeon in order to take her place forever. Later she's rescued by her cousins, Dexter and Darling. Cherished Cahrming Chersished is a Charming princess, and is the sister of Courageous, Caring and Charity. She gets along with her aunt Fairest and her cousins Beauteous, Beloved and Bountiful. Coachman The Coachman is one of the main antagonists of The Adventures of Pinocchio. He proceeds to kidnap the innocent children, like Pinocchio, to the Land of Toys, and so turn the children in donkeys, selling and enslaving them. He put a magical curse on Cedar Wood and her friends that turned them all into puppets. He plans on handing them over to the Evil Queen.Thanks to the coachman's curse, Cedar's nose began to grow along with a pair of donkey ears. Cook Cook is the servant cook of the Evil Queen's family. She is one of the few remaining inhabitants of Queen Castle. She is the mother of two twins, Butternut and Pie. Courageous Charming Courageous 'is a young Charming prince, and is the brother of Cherished, Caring and Charity. He gets along well with his cousin Daring Charming, they play that Courageous is the Dread Prince Courageous, and that Daring is the Devil Dragon Daring. Earnest Charming '''Earnest ' is one of the oldest Charming princes, and along with his cousin Daring, he tends to take care of the younger ones and to be one of the best heroes. Edith Brooswood '''Edith Broomswood was once a member of witchy community, but now is a high powered literary agent to stars who might get her published.She's publishing agent for Yarns and Nobles. She likes to help new authors with talent and creativity to achieve success, like Shannon Tale and Holly O'Hair. Appearance She has greenish face and a long nose. Elegant Charming Elegant Charming is a Charming princess, and the sister of Earnest and Errant. In Once Upon A Time, she was drawn with "Pickle Barrel" in the wait-to-be-rescued pratice. She feels disgusted, and hopes that at least the barrel is empty. Elmer Elmer is the uncle of Cedar Wood. He has yet to appear in any webisodes or books, but was mentioned briefly in Blondie Branches Out. Errant Charming Errant is one of the odest Charming princes, and is the brother of Earnest and Elegant Charming. In Once Upon A Time, Errant tells to his cousin, Good-enough, that he was too little to complete the Grandpa Auspicious quest. Fairest Charming Fairest Charming is the youngest sister of King Charming. As seen in Once Upon A Time, she's still a teenager, Cahrming princess. She gets along with her nieces, Beloved, Beauteous, Breathtaking, Cherished and Caring. Fairy Cheerhexers The Six Fairy Cheerhexers are members of Ever After High's Cheerhexers Squad. They are also the daughters of the six fairy godmothers of Sleeping Beauty. Faybelle Thorn is the Cheerhexers Squad leader and the daughter of the seventh fairy godmother, the Dark Fairy. Fairy Seamstress The Fairy Seamstress is a fairy godmother who makes the princesses' ball gowls in her shop, with the help of many pixies. She made the dresses of Apple, Raven, Briar, and other princesses for the Thronecoming ball . In Darling Charming's diary, the Fairy Seamstress made a ball gowl for Darling to attend the Spring Fairest festival. She was offended when Daring said he was more beautiful than the gowl. Fearless Charming Fearless is a Charming prince, and the brother of Fragile Charming. In Once Upon A Time, he raced beside his cousin Dexter for a while in hero practice Fox and Cat The Fox and the Cat are the villains from Pinocchio, and also the original previous of Sir Gallopad. He's taken from a field by the Cat and the Fox, and sold to the Puppetmaster to tow his carriage. He is then sold to Peter Pumpkin Eater for some pumpkins. After, the Fox and the Cat return to steal him back. He escapes from this field when the Cat and Fox come back. Frog Prince Frog Prince is a character fromthe fairy tale with same name. He is also known as Hopper Croakington, Sr, and he's the father of Hopper Croakington II. He made his appearances in the graphic novel book The Class of Classics as a backgrounder character. Fish Footman Fish Footman '''is one of the Queen of Hearts' personal servants, being lighter then the usual Wonderlandians. He is a very loyal and helpful servant, who does everything to please his queen. Fragile Charming '''Fragile Charming '''is a Charming princess, and the sister of Prince Fearless. In Once Upon A Time, she was drawn with "Cheese Cellar" in the wait-to-be-rescued pratice Frog-Footman '''Frog Footman is one of the Queen of Hearts' personal servants, being lighter then the usual Wonderlandians. He is a very loyal and helpful servant, who does everything to please his queen. Genie The Genie is a character from the fairytale Aladdin. He signed the Storybook of Legends in the same year as Snow White and Evil Queen. Goose Girl The Goose Girl is the main character from the fairytale with same name. She signed the Storybook of Legends in the same year as Snow White and Evil Queen. Gold Professor Gold is or possibly was a teacher at Ever After High. She was replaced by the White Queen as the back-to-school guide of the damsels in distress-type students and it is unknown why that is or where she went. Gold is associated both with gold and rainbows, making her a reference to Irish mythology, which has creatures known as leprechauns guarding pots of gold at the end of the rainbow. Golden Goose and Magic Harp The Goose that Laid the Golden Eggs and the Magic Harp ''' were once the Giant's personal treasures, but now they are used by Jillian Beanstalk for her hextreme sport's practice and for the school band, as seen in Bunny Blanc's diary. They live with Tiny's uncle. Good-Enough Charming '''Good-Enough Charming seems to have the drive to prove himself against the other Charming princes, specifically Errant. Despite being the youngest of his siblings he is still as adventurous, optimistic, and princely as the rest of the Charming family. He is described as being quick and keen by Darling. Since he is only five years old, he is not attending Ever After High yet. Gordon Gordon is the half-ogre butler of the Palace Charming East. He talks to Dexter about their similarities, since Gordon is not ogrish enough for his mother, and neither is he man enough for his father. Hansel and Gretel Hansel and Gretel are the main characters from the fairy tale with same name, and also the parents of Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb . As seen in Kiss and Spell, they ate the Candy Witch 's gingerbread-house without her permission, and told their parents that she forced them to do this. And because no one ever believes a witch, Hansel and Gretel's version of the story was written into the Storybook of Legends .'' Thus, the Candy Witch's reputation as a child-eating monster stuck to her like gooey caramel. Jack Beanstalk '''Jack Beanstalk', also simply known as Jack, is the main character from the story Jack and the Beanstalk. He is the father of Jillian Beanstalk and appears in Epic Winter on Career Day. In The Unfairest of Them AllThe Unfairest of Them All''there's a autographed photo of Jack in Grimm's office. It's says: Thanks, Grimmy! I never could have defeated the Giant without your guidance. John Thumb '''John Thumb' is the Aesop Spellementary School Principal, who became unwelcoming to Ginger Breadhouse after on snack duty day, Ginger's mother, the Candy Witch frightened the class just by her presence and by offering normal treats. Lady Yaga Lady Yaga is a celebrity pop singer, and according to Dexter Charming in The Unfairest of Them All, she's the niece of Baba Yaga. Lion The Lion is a wonderlandian. He is among the Queen of Hearts' many friends who attended her birthday party. In Way Too Wonderland, the Cheshire Cat tells Kitty that she tied the lion's tail on a table. Lord Unicorn Lord 'Unicorn' is a wonderlandian. He is among the Queen of Hearts' many friends who attended her birthday party. Lucille Lucille is Faybelle's chambermaid. She's a mouse-sized fairy, who takes care of Faybelle since she was a kid. Mrs. Watersprite Mrs. Watersprite is the dive teacher at spellementary school. She appears to be a exigent teacher and a talented diver. Duchess Swan was one of her best students. Mother Hubbard Old Mother Hubbard is a old woman who is the owner of Old Mother Hubbard's Corner Market, where she sells a great variety of foods, like bread, fruitcake, sardines and humble pie. Ooglot Ooglot is the Evil Queen's family ogre servant. He inhabits the Evil Queen's Castle, and helps Raven Queen with her return to school. Pear Pear is a kind-hearted servant who does his best to please Empress Buff. He is thoughtful and considerate of others. In The Unfairest of Them All, when two farmers were shouting, Pear warned them to stop, for he did not want Empress Buff to become angry with them. Appearance He wears a red jacket adorned with several hundred brass buttons. Peter and Penelope Pumpkin-Eater Peter and Penelope Pumpkin-Eater are married farmers and they grow pumpkins, of course - some large enough to be hollowed out and lived in, and others of the perfect shape to be turned in to coaches. They were the owners of Sir Gallopad, but he was skinnier and shorter than the other horses. Even though he was handsome, the Pumpkin-Eaters didn’t want to keep him. So they put the horse on sale, leaving him in a driveway. Puss in Boots The Puss in Boots is the main character from the fairytale with same name. He signed the Storybook of Legends in the same year as Snow White and Evil Queen. Knight Professor''' Knight''' teaches Wooing 101 and Hero Training at Ever After High. He is always seen on his horse's back. His horse is a swaybacked old thing with a white beard that matches his own. In A Semi-Charming Kind of Life, While wearing Dexter's armor, Darling runs into Daring, Hunter and Professor Knight. They soon make their way back to Ever After High where they practice jousting, much to Darling's excitement. Later, during Parents Weekend, he organizes and announces a jousting tournament in his Hero Training Class. Mirrie Mirrie is the voice behind the Magic Mirror. Miss Muffet Miss Muffet is from the nursery rhyme Little Miss Muffet. She apparently owns a frozen yogurt business along with the spider from her story in the middle of the Dark Forest. Appearance She has soft pink hair with curled bangs and two corkscrew pigtails on each side of her head. She has brown eyes and thin pink eyebrows. She wears a blue insect wing shaped cape, and wears little tuffet earrings. She also wears a blue bow on her chest and a lilac shirt. Her skirt is dark blue and she has a flower belt. On her head she wears a little bonnet with feathers that looks like a spider. Mister Spider Mister Spider is the spider from the nursery rhyme Little Miss Muffet. He serves as Miss Muffet's helper, telling customers about the free web access of the frozen yogurt bar. He is helpful and gentle, but is mistakenly avoided because of his appearance. Mocky Mocky is goblin, who is a big fan of Raven Queen, and takes her as a evil example to follow. He is destined to be a villain, and appears to uphold his destiny. He's best friends with Rugsy, the ogre. Mr. Billy Goat The Billy Goat Gruff is the three billy goats gruff's father, and one of the previous Three Billy Goats Gruff. He attends Career Day Spellabration in "Epic Winter". Mr. Green Thumb Mr. Green Thumb is the groundskeeper and gardener of Ever After High. In Once Upon A Time, Lizzie Hearts requests him to join her croquet game but he turns her offer down. In Once Upon A Pet, Raven acidentaly multiplied Mr. Cottonhorn, and then the jackalopes entered Green Thumb's garden shed leading out to a vegetable garden. Mr. Pop and Mr. Weasel Mr. Pop and Mr. Weasel are the characters from the nursery rhyme Pop! Goes the Weasel. '' There's a stone tower that stands in the center of Book End. It is tall, as towers tend to be, and topped with turrets. It houses three businesses, one of them being Mr. Pop and Mr. Weasel Mulberry Purveyors, in suite A. They're mentioned in Truth or Hair. Oberon '''Oberon' along with his wife, Titania, are the owners of Oberon and Titania's Flower Market, which is located in Cedar Wood's Village. He is a tall, robust man, but had injured his leg in a fairy carriage race some years before the Legacy Year. It didn't slow him down much, though. He is on good terms with Cedar Wood, as seen in Cedar Wood's story in Once Upon A Time. Rip Van Winkle Rip Van Winkle is the main character from the fairy tale with same name. It's said in the Storybook of Legends that Briar Beauty sleeps more than Rip Van Winkle. Briar Beauty visits Rip Van Winkle for her Yesterday's holiday, but he sleeps in the first five minutes of conversation. Rugsy Rugsy is a ogre student of Ever After High. He was once expelled by Headmaster Milton_Grimm Grimm over a misunderstanding in Book End, but that decision has been revoked as the headmaster was swayed by the decision of the students. Like most ogres, he resides in Ogretown. Rosabella_Beauty and Cerise Hood stick up for Rugsy and were the ones who brought him back to Ever After High and encouraged everyone to follow them. Sarah Sarah the maid is a servant of Beast Castle. As seen in Cerise and the Beast, Cerise met her when she was accidentally sent to the wrong fairy tale hexam. Since the midterm hexams are designed to give students a glimpse of what their destinies will be like, it is presumed that Sarah will be the maid of Daring and Rosabella in the future. Seven Dwarfs The Seven Dwarfs are character from the fairy tale Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. After Snow White became Ever After's Queen, she hired 700 dwarves to be her butlers. The original seven live and work in he castle. They are named Snoozy, Snappy, Frank (nicknamed Pouty), Phil (nicknamed Sloppy), Dumpy and Achey. There are two female dwarves called Cassandra and Zelda. She She is a kind girl, who only speaks with tongue-twisters. She sells seashells by the seashore in a small seaside village. She is on good terms with Cedar Wood, as seen in Cedar Wood's story in Once Upon A Time. Shoemaker and Elves In Cedar Wood's village, the Shoemaker is one of the famous artist who lives on the main street. A troop of Shoemaker's Elves are the sandwich-makers at Ever After High, as seen in The Unfairest of Them All. Shoemaker’s Elves were notoriously bad at conversation, but are very good helping to makes shoes. Sister Goose Sister Goose is the kingdergarden class teacher at Aesop Spellementary School. She is a very kind and protective teacher. In her class, each day after recess, a different parent brought snacks to the kingdergarden classroom. She was Ginger Breadhouse's teacher, as seen in Kiss and Spell. Stepmother Stepmother is Ashlynn Ella's future stepmother, and also the mother of Prudence and Charlotte. She's one of the Evil Step-Librarians. Personality In When the Clock Strikes Cupid, Stepmother is initially cruel and mean. She yells at C.A._Cupid Cupid for not having dinner ready on time, and she forbids Cupid from going to the ball. However, towards the end of the book, Stepmother softens towards Cupid. She apologizes for her behavior and says she is just upset and frustrated about her daughters' unhappiness. Later, when she finds out about Charlotte's passion for bookball, she is supportive. She is also a fan of Cupid's heart-shaped waffles and scrambled eggs. Appearance Stepmother is a stern-looking woman with pale-blond hair and grey eyes. Three Blind Mice The Three Blind Mice are the main characters from the nursery rhyme with same name. They are also Melody Piper's fellow mice dancers. Attracted by her music, they dance at Thronecoming. *In The Storybook of Legends the Narrator says that when Apple tried to talk to Raven about Legacy Day practice, Raven avoided the topic like blind mice avoided a farmer's wife. *In Kiss and Spell, a food named "Three Blind Mice cheese wedge" is mentioned. Thorn family's driver The Thorn family's driver used to drive Faybelle's limousine taking her wherever she needed. He is very kind and gentle towards the little fairy. Appearance His hood ornament is a pair of wings. His wings were as black as his suit, but the tips looked as if they'd been dipped in liquid silver. He wears a cap. Thumbelina Thumbelina is the main character in the fairy tale with same name. She is also the mother of Nina Thumbell. She signed the Storybook of Legends in the same year as Snow White and Evil Queen. Titania Titania along with her husband, Oberon, are the owners of Oberon and Titania's Flower Market, which is located in Cedar Wood's Village.She is a flower fairy, who have a literally green thumb, which made her adept at growing flowers. She is on good terms with Cedar Wood, as seen in Cedar Wood's story in Once Upon A Time. Tom Thumb Tom Thumb is the main character from the fairy tale of the same name.He signed the Storybook of Legends the year before Raven Queen and Apple White were to sign. According to the Storybook of Legends, he is a tiny boy who is small enough to ride on the back of a mouse. His signature in the book was a blot the size of an ant. Tortoise and Hare ] The Tortoise and the Hare are the main characters from the Aesop's fable with same name. The tortoise is calm and patient, while the hare likes to appear and debaucher of the tortoise. Tourists bullies On the last day of summer, Cedar was strolling around his village, when two tourist boys came to pester her by asking questions that made her sad. Kitty saw it and then sent thetaller boy who had just eaten to swim on the beach. He had an indigestion and the shorter boy asked Cedar for help, who swam and floated to the boy, rescuing him. Tucker Tucker is the son of Friar Tuck, and is a member of Sparrow Hood's band, the Merry Men. As seen in Te Unfairest of Them All, he is highly afraid of growing bald like his father, doing various hair treatments to avoid this. Ugly Duckling The Ugly Duckling is the main character of the fairytale with same name. He signed The Storybook of Legends in the same year as Snow White and Evil Queen. Village of Book End Officials The Book End Officials are often able to step into a problem and tend to it accordingly. Walrus and Carpenter The Walrus and the Carpenter are characters from Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There are the lunch men of Wonderland High. Their specialty is vinegar-and-oyster surprise. White Knight The original White Knight is the former owner of the armor that now belongs to Darling Charming. He is the former protector of Wonderland. After they captured the Evil Queen, he helped many people escape. He was the last one through the gate. Jumped through just in time, he thought. But then it closed on top of him. He was trapped for ages. Thanks to Darling Charming and Raven's Spell now he finally can rest. He gave his armor to Darling, as well as his White Knight title. Appearance The White Knight wears a white suit of armor. He is a middle-aged grizzled man. Witchy Brew Witchy Brew is the daughter of a child-eating witch. Witchy used to paint watercolors of floricking unicorns and once had helped Raven open her locker when it was stuck. But she signed the Storybook of Legends, becoming a villain who lures children into her home and fattens them up to eat them. In her Legacy Day, which was the year before Raven Queen and Apple White were to sign, she wore her mother’s black dress and pointy hat, but lavender flip-flops peeked from beneath the ragged hem. She signed with a frown, hastily wiping a tear off her cheek. Woodrow Wolf Woodrow Wolf is a distant cousin of Mr. Badwolf, and is also the owner of Huff and Puff Glass Blowers in Cedar Wood's Village, where he sells cups, vases and delicate glass flowers. He is on good terms with Cedar Wood, as seen in Cedar Wood's story in Once Upon A Time. Yop Yop is a goblin, who lives in the Queen's Castle. He had watched young Raven Queen, ready to tattle to her mother if he caught Raven doing anything kind. Zephyrus Zephyrus, also known as West Wind, is one of the Four Winds, who are visited by the Ever After High's students, each year visiting one of them. He calls everyone "dude", and is a nice guy for a wind. In A Wonderlandiful World the students visited him, and after they talk, they have fun at his beach. Appearance He doesn't look like an actual wind at all, just a man in swim trunks whose blue hair was constantly flapping in a wind no one else could feel. Category:Blog posts